


If walls could talk

by Tallburntbacon



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Blood, Curses, Evil, Family Issues, Hearing Voices, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Murder, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Spells & Enchantments, Witch Curses, Witches, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallburntbacon/pseuds/Tallburntbacon
Summary: Morgana just wanted his love, was that too much to ask for?The walls seem to disagree when it comes to whether or not he would love her back, especially after all she did to those poor children.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character





	If walls could talk

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one shot of a story idea and it will not be continued.

Morgana walked through her houses confined halls. Every step forcing unto her, a lustful haze. Her mind was brimming with thoughts of her beloved. A simple boy, a simple, mortal boy. Someone forbidden to her, completely out of her grasp, out of her reach.   
Elisabelle, the crooked girl’s aunt, hated all non-witches. Everyone not of their bloodline is deserving of death. All the outsiders, all the normal folk, all the interesting people like her beloved.   
The walls crawled in on her and choked the air and sanity out of her body. The red wine coloured wallpaper was ripped apart as several bloodshot eyes peered through. They stared down Morgana as she struggled to get her feet to move. She was sweating like a lovesick, love-consumed fool of a human. The only human she would accept in her life was her beloved.   
‘He will not accept you. Your existence is a mistake, no one likes mistakes.’  
Morgana did not notice the absence of any other being standing with her nor did she notice her lack of realisation of the voice.   
“He will! I will force him if I must!”  
She screamed into the thin air. Her voice was a banshee’s, it pierced her ears and yet, she still had not broken out of her mad trance.   
Her hair was still dripping with the blood of those now forgotten within the confines of her mind.   
“He has to! This can’t be for nought!”  
Her soft lavender dress was ripped from their ruthless defence but, none the less, their insides still stained it immensely. By now, the metallic tasting substance had dried and caused her sun dress to harden. Still, she continued her temporary venture down her houses sullen halls.   
‘His living family will protect him from your charms. You’re not strong enough to save him.’  
The girl’s eyes were wide as a well and red as a strawberry.   
“NO! NO! NO!”  
She carried on with her chant that cursed itself into her heart.   
Elsewhere, Elisabelle was stalking the halls expecting to see her passion drunk niece. She wished Morgana’s silly doting on that ruinous human male would cease. A wail roared out from the home’s contents. It sounded hoarse like it’s owner had been screaming since the beginning of time. Even with its abnormality, she would recognise that voice anywhere. Her niece was in pain.   
She raced down the halls, passing a multitude of colours and patterns. No one was watching her… sadly, the same couldn’t be said for Morgana.   
‘He would be better off dead than with you.’  
“NO! NO!”  
Elisabelle tripped over the frills of her dress that went down to her ankles. Yet, she forced herself forward using her determination to save her only living relative.   
“NO! I NEED HIM! I NEED HIM! I NEED!”  
“MORGANA!”  
A slap to the face brought her daze, the eyes disappeared although they were never noticed in the first place.   
“You must stop this nonsensical behaviour!”  
Morgana tried to reply, tried to say Elisabelle had NO right to tell her what’s right and wrong but alas, all that came out were shivering stutters. Only now did she realise how could she was in only her soaked dress.   
“Look at you! Where did this blood come from!? What did you do?!”  
Still, no response to her auntie’s accusations. She could only shake her head and let out a high pitched sob. Her body finally gave out and she collapsed in Elisabelle’s arms. The blood seeped through her magenta gown, her thirty-year-old, favourite, elegant gown. The realisation struck fear in Morgana’s heart.   
“It’s alright darling. I won’t be mad at you if you tell me what happened but if you don’t…”  
Morgana got the basic idea of what would happen from her auntie’s glare. It was a face that could scare the dead awake. She wanted to tell her but before she could even get a syllable past her lips she passed out.   
“Well…I guess that’ll have to wait. Let’s get you to Maria, I’m sure she’d know how to calm your soul and get rid of that horrid feeling in this corridor.”  
A shiver ran down her spine as she walked to her car with Morgana in her arms. Little did she know, an ancient evil lingered in the house. It infected its walls and its inhabitants. A curse that would reign eternal until their death day.


End file.
